Begin Again
by ScorchingFlamesBurn
Summary: Grieve, Starve, hope, fight then fall again in this endless loop. Yao,the Jack of Spades,had seen it repeat throughout his years of immortal service. Now,the royalty are gone,the people are starving and they are alone once again. The Spades ridiculed the Clubs for their loneliness;themselves being a lone kingdom- the kingdom of war,of power,and now the real story begins...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **for those who had yet to start this, let me inform you that the M-rating is for future chapters- like really really late chapters and not for smut only, but mostly for gore and blood and the whole _dark side_ of this story. Also the USUK here is not that of a happy, dilly-dallying relationship- as in you may see the characters paired with others... so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Toodles!;)**

The calm storm:

The sound of crickets still ringed in his ears, along with the beautiful singing of the lake fairies albeit the dreadful murmurs filling the room making his heart throb. The birds had been unnerving that morning, tapping on his window until it scraped, then filling his room with so much ruckus that his elder brother stormed into the room- slamming the door- and practically catapulting the poor things into the willow tree beside his window. Yet the fairies were friendlier than ever, which made him suspicious, and the rabbits down in the garden let him pat them- even hold one on his head. But when his daily and most beloved companion Arya didn't show up, he became worried that something had happened to the country.

The Kirkland manor was surrounded by vast lands that most belonged to his father, cut by a shallow river and marked with little but a wooden fence; after the river the land belonged to his late mother, where they were marked by an eerie forest that seemed to have been there forever. Within that same forest was his own little magical kingdom; it was swarming with fairies and wraiths and magical animals; one of which was his very favourite yet least seen: the unicorn.

His mysterious friend always had the answer to everything that he asked, and now the boy was more than sure that he had an answer to what had happened. Yet this time he needn't go to him, the moment he turned to head for the river he was cut by his father's loud voice calling after him.

"Arthur! Come here now child!"

"Look at him, playing with his imaginary friends like an idiot."

"Oh don't say that they're imaginary, they're magical creatures. Yet yes, he looks like a fool standing there staring at us."

"Boy! Yer father is calling for you! Come!"

His brothers were talking amongst themselves, and from their snickers he could tell they were sneering at him. His father looked stern as usual, but it seemed that what he had in mind made him a bit more intimidating, something must've happened. The last time he felt his father this heavy was when his mother died, and the others didn't even notice.

He moved cautiously around his father into the house as he had instructed him to- his brothers following lead quickly. Arthur was the youngest of four brothers, which did him little in getting what he wanted. His family valued achievements, buff men and hard work; and Arthur had little chance to impress his father when his brothers had done everything before him. Nothing he did impressed his father, especially since all he was good at was magic, art and literature, and because his body was small and thin unlike his brothers' strong build, his father ignored him even more.

Once when he had revealed his magical ability to his father hoping he would be a bit pleased with him, maybe be proud if Arthur had hoped much, he broke him down. His father looked at him dully, as if he had shown him a tree branch, lifted his hand to rub his temples then exhaled deeply- all the while never lifting his gaze off of Arthur.

"After all of my proud kin, my Matilda dies for this? For Magic?! I thought that you had gone and done yourself something useful, but what to expect from a flimsy child as yourself. You know Arthur; I sometimes wonder if you are really my child, if it weren't that I took you from your godmother's hands and that you looked like a copy of your late mother, I wouldn't allow it."

Arthur cried a lot back then he refused to eat or talk to anyone, which only made his father angrier, till his eldest brother- Scott- came in and jerked him off the bed, made him eat and ordered him to go and apologize to his father. Since then, Arthur found it best to become invisible as he wasn't welcomed in his family. Things were different for Arthur before his mother died, she was the only one who loved him and her love influenced them all- even if a little, but when she died life turned straight to hell. He was the reason his mother had died, he gave her a tumour after he had been born and only four years later she was dead, his father and brothers despised him, they tried to be away from him as much as they could, which gave him too much time alone to befriend the maids and magical beings.

This, somehow, was different than that time. It was more…how to say, **_Formal_** , Even though their family meetings weren't that much cosy, this had the air of something bigger, not only relating to the family.

When all were seated, his father cleared his throat and stared, shockingly enough, straight at him.

"My boys, today we have been sadly informed that our King is dead."

Short, faint gasps filled the room, and he felt his second brother- Richard- grip his armchair tensely.

"We know this is a bad time for our king to die, but we must- as the family that is entrusted with law- keep our word and work to keep the kingdom's peace till the Jack takes control."

"But father! How could we do this? The kingdom is at worse right now, The Clubs are waiting for a chance to steal our trade paths and block down our economy, and do you know what that means father?"

"Scott, calm down! We know we're in a tight spot, but panicking would do us no good. Father is right." Richard turned to face father. "We are responsible for the order of the country now, the queen must be broken, and we need to be there for her."

Arthur's family is full of law prosecutors, the Kirklands have always been responsible for editing and putting down the common rules and laws for the people of the Spades kingdom. They were the Keepers, the record keepers. Now, they are more than obliged to go and calm the people.

"F-father..." Arthur shyly tried to talk amidst his brothers' fiery argument. His father somehow heard him and silenced the others.

"Speak Arthur." He said it bitterly, rather annoyed of his intrusion.

"Um, Excuse me for asking Father, but what if the queen dies of grief as well, as I have heard _she_ was the one expected to die first not the king, won't the Jack have to replace both of them and tutor the young king?"

"Yes, that would be troublesome for him, which is why we are there."

"-But what if other families beat us to the Jack, if not perhaps to help him rule but to tutor the king."

"Yes, that then would be troublesome for us. The king would side with that family, rather than ours. Tell me what you are pointing at Arthur."

"I-I'm not sir, I just wanted to ask, because you seemed so enraged by it and I just wondered if it would do us much harm as the Kirklands."

"It would Arthur."

"Another question father if I may?"

"Go on." Arthur breathed happily, his opinions were taken well and his brothers were silent and thoughtful as he spoke: he was going the right way with his conversation.

"You said the Clubs kingdom were after our trail right? What if they found a way to reach the queen and steal some secrets while the kingdom is in havoc? They could send spies or an ambassador to the queen under the excuse of the king's death, and spy on us."

He stared at Arthur distantly, clearly thinking of what he had just said.

"Also father, what if the king didn't die normally? But of a conspiracy put against him?"

"Enough Arthur, you have said good thoughts till now. There is no possibility that anyone would've conspired against the king. If there was anyone who could or that would profit is the council and I know them, they are loyal and would do no such thing."

Arthur felt himself melt in shame under his father's charging glare, he had gone wrong again. The trust that his father showed him went as fast as it had come. He lowered his head and shadowed his eyes, fixing them on the sweaty hands resting in his lap.

"I apologize, father. I didn't mean to insult the council. Forgive me."

"You are dismissed Arthur, go on to your business."

"Yes Father."

His brothers stared momentarily at him as he rose and walked out, eyes still casted downwards, with his head bowed.

He had ruined his chance to impress his father once again, yet this time was not as bad as the other- he had actually gained his attention for instance.

Arthur strolled out of the room rather happily, unlike previous experiences, and went straight to his room. He had been taught violin and piano when he was little- violin by his mother and piano by his aunt from her side. His mother's family was very much like Arthur, frail and gentle, they loved literature and arts and embroidery- they were thinkers. Even Arthur's looks were very much like his mother, with her straw-coloured hair, peridote eyes and soft pale skin.

Now, he felt like grabbing his violin and heading for the forest: He had enough of his family for one day. Before his mother died, family time had its taste and calming aura; now it was politics and family business and plans since all what's left was men. Arthur felt himself very much effeminate between his brothers and father, and was sometimes treated as a girl.

He could still remember vividly how his brothers made fun of his taste in stories, and how he wanted to learn embroidery or even his choice in musical sheets and called them 'cheesy' and 'romantic' and how they used to call him 'princess eyebrows'. Yes, the only visible thing he inherited from his father's side was his huge thick eyebrows that looked greatly out of sync with the rest of his delicate features- even their dark colour that reflects with his hair and eyes, making them stand out even more. His mother used to like his eyebrows, and call them 'cute' and say that he looked like a rabbit with them (though there is no connection, but meh mothers). With the days he had come to ignore their existence, well that until somebody made fun of them, in which he would flush bright red and start snarling back insults at them.

Sadly Arthur didn't have the finest mouth in comparison to his family, he was easily angered and very rude in his feedback, insulting the very hair on the other's chin if he had any (or not- doesn't really matter). His late mother tried to fix early habit of mild swears and had instructed the family not to swear or curse in front of him, but they couldn't keep their promise fully after she died, and some words slipped here and there, and Arthur took interest in those that he found in books.

Now- leaving all that- we return to Arthur and his trip to the forest with his violin. As he walked towards the river, Arthur hoped to see a sign of Arya- his magical friend- but had been let down when he didn't. He crossed the river with little expert jumps from one rock to the other, taking care not to get his clothes wet. He thought he would find her there, if not, then the panic will start.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears of Angels:

The castle was busier than ever that day, servants bustling up and down the stairs and in the hallways, cooks working in the many castle kitchens, visitors from everywhere arrived each hour. This was unprepared for. The king's death was unexpected.

It started as any other day, the Jack was dressed and making his way through the castle at sunrise. When he came close to his majesty's quarters, he heard a murmur, then a faint gasp, followed by a stream of wails and screams. The queen was in her favourite purple gown- one that wrapped over her shoulders beautifully and lined her body smoothly- she was draped over the king's side, shaking him hysterically and calling his name over and over. Yet there was no answer, not even a flinch. The Jack ran towards her and grabbed the queen's hands to soothe her, but she yanked him away, eyes lit with madness, and returned to the king's side then started mourning him.

The king had died; But why and how? It wasn't known yet. It was a great shock for the kingdom for the king to die so fast, he had barely taken the throne ten years ago, and the prince was in no near age to rule, leaving the kingdom with a Jack and a broken queen. All what the Jack could do was call for the doctor and send messengers to the other kingdoms, as much as it hurt him to write that the king was deceased, but he had to. The official mourning started a few hours later and the 6th of September was recorded as the king's memorial, it is tradition for the descendant king to mourn the previous one and so on- each king mourning the one before him. This time sadly, there was no king to mourn him, for his child was barely 9 years old.

The Jack had much trouble with the queen rather than the preparations themselves, she was in a miserable condition and he feared that someone might make use of her condition and the chaos that filled the castle. You don't wake up every day to hear that your king died and expect to continue your day normally. She didn't want to see anyone at all, and ordered to stay in her room alone for the rest of day or at least till when she feels better.

"Jack Yao, I will have you and the servants leave me alone for now. I want to stay alone for today and all after until I feel better. This is a shock to me; tell the visiting couriers that since the queen is not feeling well you will greet them."

With that, she walked out and closed her quarter's doors behind her. She left her child and an entire kingdom behind her, but she was not aware as grief overtook her and ripped her of her senses. It was a black hour that of after the mourning was announced, visitors from everywhere came and the castle staffs weren't ready for them. Yao was trying to maintain order as things slipped out of his reach, but could not do much.

He was mostly alarmed of the other kingdom's replies, not knowing whether they would stand beside the Spades or leave them, or even neither of both- they would oppose them. The Clubs kingdom was one of the deadliest kingdoms, since it was strong and didn't make many friends, all other kingdoms had to make a profit relation with it and it was usually more to the Clubs side. There were also tribes and divisions that Yao had to be aware of, these belonged to no kingdom and spread over vast lands that separated each kingdom from the other. They could form an alliance and take over a weakened kingdom such as the Spades easily.

After the death notice was released, consolations reached the castle en masse. The Jack had hoped for some help from the royal families and dukes, but it was a festive season, and each had their own issues to deal with. Most of them were out of country for vacation or schools, but a few, and one of those few were the Kirklands. They were a very essential group of people for the country- for known and unknown reasons- they had preciseness and were very perceptive when it came to law and international affairs, and they have been holding the name of law keepers repeatedly. They were the ones that Yao needed and wished desperately for, but they lived in the far countryside of the kingdom, so he had to wait to the afternoon to know if they were coming or not- due to the post delay and travel distance.

Arthur couldn't keep his heart steady as he entered his enchanted forest, he looked around all the while he was there, but was only met with shy animals and some playful pixies. He grew more anxious as he got closer to the hub of the forest, where he could find the unicorn if he were lucky, and most probably his friend. The forest's heart was a spring that came out of an abiding olive tree, pouring out of its extended branches and into the lake that surrounds it; leading to that little island was a path of huge water lilies- framed with simple river plants. It was a soothing and simple, albeit a magical place that had its own greatness and the inhabitants there respected it immensely- guarding it from everyone and keeping it secret from strangers. Even Arthur, at the beginning, had to win their trust for a few months for them to show him this place, and since then had been going there whenever he went to the forest.

His usual spot was occupied by a green female spirit; she was full waist-up and a ghost down her legs and had long thick hair- green like her eyes and the rest of her body. Arya. Arthur ran wildly to her side and hugged her back tightly, digging his face in her hair.

"Oh! Arthur you scared me!"

" _I_ scared _you_? _You're_ the one that scared _me_ with disappearing like that! What happened Arya?"

"I'm sorry for making you worry like that little rabbit, but you see his highness passed away today, and I had to go to the castle to check things out."

"Oh and… were they fine?"

"*sigh*, well they were tolerable at most. The poor Jack is trying his hardest to keep order and the queen- oh the queen! She had given up and locked herself up in her quarters. I fear that she might die soon as well of her grief."

"She must've loved him very much. But what about the prince?"

"What hit her most was that he died suddenly, I guess she did very much. Hmmm… the prince is yet another story, he's very young and reckless, I'm most curious at how he'll do as king." Arya said playfully.

"Is he that young?"

"Only one year your junior Arthur."

"Will we be alright Arya?"

"Of course we will Arthur, don't be afraid, the kingdom is not on loose. That is why we have high class families such as yours- to maintain order inside and outside the kingdom."

"Oh… so I guess that father would be gone to the castle by now- If not all of my brothers too."

"Don't sound so bitter Arthur; it's no place for you there. You're only ten."

"Well Scott first went to the castle at nine."

"Scott is different and you know that, also, things were not the same back then. Things were better for us and for the country."

"That's just not fair, like this I'll never be able to visit the castle!" Arthur huffed out angrily, but it came out as an adorable child's rant, which made Arya and the pixies smile at him.

"Oh don't say so sweetheart. You will have your time to shine soon. Patience and hard work Arthur, all you miss is patience."

"I try…" he said and grabbed his violin. "I really do try, but with all of them like this with me, it's becoming hard."

"Oh Arthur… Play something pretty, will you?" She smiled apologetically at him.

Back at the castle, everything was a daze for Yao, even though it was calmer inside the castle, but the action had started outside. When the Kirklands arrived later that noon, he felt as if a miracle had befallen him.

"Oh thank God you're here! Finally someone to help me! Thank you, thank you Lord Kirkland!"

His sons were with him as well, dressed and ready to help with stern faces. Once greetings and condolences were given each went to his assigned job: Two of them were to go and deal with the public, while the father and the one left stayed in the castle to help Yao.

He was in desperate need of help, especially now that the prince was making an enormous mess himself. The young royal was shocked enough to find that his father had died, and then to find his mother had left him was too much. He was crying and banging at his mother's door, calling out for her not to leave him.

"Mama! *hic* please come out! Mama, mama! Don't leave me alone! No! Mama! Mama Mama! I don't want to be all alone now that Papa isn't here, don't do this… *hic* please…"

But it did no good; the queen never came out nor even made a sound in protest. Alfred kept knocking at a closed door. Yao's heart sank at the sight of the prince, and the ears he had been hiding all morning quickly found their way to his cheeks. He hugged the prince and sat crying with him at the queen's doorstep, oh how they needed patience right now at this calamity that had befallen upon them.


	3. Chapter 3

Calamity had come:

The months following the incident were the worst days the country had ever seen, starvation spread rapidly across the land as a wave of drought settled in. Summer never seemed to end, and the other kingdoms were more that hostile to drain the kingdom's budget with unrealistically high prices; but the Spades could do nothing. They would either pay or die from hunger. The latter was not the best option, so they paid, the kingdom sold land and jewellery and artistic pieces- even ancient treasures and lived through the dilemma.

The royal house was in the best condition compared to other houses in the Spades country, but the worse among other Card houses. They had food every morning and noon and evening- as usual- but the difference is that there were no more exquisite desserts between meals or fancy balls and dinner invitations; only simple fruit, bread and jam, and tea breaks remained- All for the prince and the Jack.

The wide castle was filled with people, it is true- it was not empty, but all of them were maids and servants except for the council, the Jack, the prince and some scientific and educational figures. What about the queen? Well she's an entirely different story, or problem as to say. While Prince Alfred overcame his father's sudden death, the queen didn't even after months and numerous tries- some from her own child; she rejected everything and kicked out the servants and Alfred when they brought it up. She lived the life of a ghost, the shell of her former glory and beauty, now that she was slowly driving herself to insanity, letting grief eat on her day by day. Her condition reminded the Jack of the kingdom's current situation: sad, lonely, starving, betrayed by her trusted ones and on the verge of breaking apart.

The people did not have it easy, even with the aid and food rations the royal army was distributing among them. A rebellion was not far from happening, as rumours spread that the royals had full stomachs while they suffered and fought for food. Theft and murder rates increased horridly, and the once beautiful streets of the capital turned to death traps and filthy paths filled with corpses of animals and rubbish.

The country side was not any better, as occasional fire outbursts ate whatever green colour remained in the desolate fields. All except Arthur's enchanted forest, it _was_ enchanted after all, and 'if a meek wave of drought killed it, then why have it as a haven?' Arya had told him the day before when a fire encircled the backside of the forest but never attempted to enter- it was intriguing enough for Arthur to go ask his friend. He mentally debated whether it was the reason that his father's land have yet to burn or because of mere luck.

Arthur hated the heat, he would rarely leave the house except if it were to the forest, it always felt cooler there, especially when he splashed his legs in the lake's water. If it weren't for the forest, Arthur would've probably lost his mind in this smouldering heat. His brothers weren't any better, as their short-circuited temper became more fickle with the temperature, and the food became scarcer, all the while with his father feeling sicker and sicker each passing day.

His father's sickness was not an odd thing, as his father had blood pressure and diabetes problems since before his mummy died and had been in bad condition many times before. But this time worried them most because of the hot weather and lack of proper food and medicine. Doctors, in those days, could only examine and prescribe without being able to give anything to the patient, and the patients themselves couldn't afford medicine as its prices grew only higher each passing day. Their father was no different, yet his sickness was much easier than others and could be soothed by homemade remedies, made by Arthur and the maids.

Magic was a wish to people, and luckily for the Kirklands, it was a breathing reality. Arthur. He had developed his magic powers out of need during the mishap, mostly healing and gardening magic. He tended to his father more often and was called upon from the forest too many times for one month, till he thought that he would be banned from going there. The fact made him feel uneasy as his father's coughing and low pressure fits amplified dramatically, he began to feel that it was more than what his father already had, that he was getting sicker with a new disease.

Arthur read more medical books, and practiced more and more healing spells, almost forgetting his gardening duties and minimizing his visits to the forest unless it was crucial. He still had to care for the small garden behind their home, where some tomatoes and carrots and cabbages were planted. He practiced his tolerable spells on the plants, and so far he had positive effects, as he had researched long to find what type of spells the plants needed. And as magic cannot create things, he couldn't bring water from nothing, so he waited for clouds to pass in the sky every day for hours to start chanting numerous spells haphazardly, waiting for one to actually work and darken the sky.

One would think that with all that sun, vapour clouds would fill the sky and humidity would make the weather tolerable. But the problem was that the wind was never in their favour, and there were no high mountains around the Spades kingdom nor low temperature to allow rain, since they were on the seaside and the kingdom already never had any plentiful of rain to boast about.

Still Arthur didn't faze at his constant let downs, he felt like the load of the whole kingdom was on his shoulders and didn't want to let them down now that he has a purpose and source of respect in his family. Ever since the drought came, his position in the family shifted noticeably, he was now treated almost like his brothers, and he didn't care if he was equal with his family or not: all he cared for is being admitted by his father and for his opinion to be taken into consideration willingly, not out of pity and responsibility as it had always been.

He stood for hours under the sun, in the garden, waiting for clouds to protrude a raining spell. He would tend to the garden for a while, waiting for the maids or the rabbits to tell him of a closing cloud. The maids used to get very worried over him, giving him advices with the sun, covering him with a sheet, or even forcing him to get back in shade. He knew that it was for his own good, and that the maids worried about him, but he couldn't let himself be pampered while actually trying to _save_ a kingdom. Not like he plans on doing so, but in one way or another, he could see himself there.

After standing for almost two hours straight in the afternoon sun, Arthur felt his face and shoulders heat and itch, which was his cue to go into the shade. Arthur had become a skin expert during his little adventures, from his own experience and the maids' advices on sensitive skin care. Since Arthur's skin was baby soft and very sensitive, it was intolerable to the grazing sun, and became bright red all over from simple twenty-minute stands in the noon. The sun would leave him with light freckle fields all over his cheeks and nose, in an annoying polka-dot manner that grew to be a source of brotherly hampering and jokes. Those slightly burning signs were itching even more when he stood in the shade of the wooden porch belted around the backside of the house. He almost didn't notice Scott, sitting on the near end of the porch in a rocking chair, as he leaned his arms against the railing prepping himself to slump against it.

"Look here kid." He ordered Arthur, but the latter didn't take it seriously and simply tilted his head at him, and waited for further speech, but when he was faced with silence he turned his gaze slowly back to the garden.

"I said look here child!" Scott roared at him, he was more impatient than usual even in this soaring heat,

"I-I'm sorry brother." Arthur apologized as he walked towards his elder brother. "I didn't notice you as I stood. What would you want from me?"

"I want to talk to you about something important Arthur, take this seriously because it will affect your future gravely." He looked Arthur straight in the eye, making him shiver slightly. "Father."

"What about father? Is there anything wrong with him that I don't know?"

"Is there? Or are you just ignoring it Arthur?"

"Tell me brother, what is it!"

"Haah, Arthur, you need to be more patient. Look here, and open your ears and mind because I don't want you shutting down on me, yes?"

"I want you to know that what you are doing is wrong, hup-hup, let me continue, father is not getting better child, know that, live with that. He's not getting any younger and definitely not any better, and you need to accept that."

"But-"

"You're burdening him Arthur, he worries what to do with you, now that you're showing and growing bolder. And in what? MAGIC! Oh Lord! You think father wants _you_ , a Kirkland that is, to go out to society with only pansy magic in your hands. Who wants a wizard now? The age of magic has gone; the palace doesn't have a wizard! What would you do? Go around talking to your invisible friends in the middle of the street so people would think that we released a lunatic?!"

"I'm not crazy! You know that! What can I do if that is what I am good at?"

"You don't understand kid, father is dying because of you, that after all that he's done, you turn out to be a nothing, not only the last born but also a trivial person among society. At least try to make a name for yourself! Kirklands are known for strong stern men and smart powerful women, and you are neither of the two!"

"I _am_ good at literature and magic, I am also an Austen! Do not forget mother!"

"You mean the mother you killed!"

"Shut up! I –"

"Yeah, you had nothing to do with it, you were _born_ in this twisted way, but people change Arthur! And I am telling you to do so for your father, give up magic and try to do something useful! Take up the family business, find yourself a new skill. We, no _I_ , won't have any sissy book-loving magic voodoo people in my house, grow up already Arthur."

"Don't want to." He glared at the ground.

"Don't act like a block-head Arthur, this is your father here we are talking about. He is dying because of your carelessness; don't you see how weak he is? He actually submitted to your acts, you know father better, and you know that if it were him he'd hang you by that willow tree if you did what you are doing now. Look at you, wasting your time with imaginary non-existent creatures, calling them your friends, escaping to that cursed forest all day, and then coming to father expecting a grand welcome!"

Arthur shifted his gaze at the ground, understanding to where his brother was getting.

"But it's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"That you and all the others got your chance to shine and show your abilities, but when it's my turn, _this_ happens and you don't want me to show, you want me to stay invisible, you always did."

"Don't you dare talk to me in that tone of voice again, child, do you understand? I am not some servant nor am I even younger than you to be referred to like this. Listen to me Arthur, you have two choices, one is to whether continue and hurt your father, and the other is to listen and stop. There is a third more personal and severe option, that is to send you away, God knows till when, but at least to keep you away, and I wouldn't care if you live on the streets." He swallowed to moisten his dry throat and knotted his fingers on his lap, waiting for Arthur's response.

"I…" Arthur's face went pale and his head buzzed with thought, he was dizzy and had to support himself on the railing to keep his balance. "Give me time Scott, please; this is too much to ask of me anyway! Magic is the only thing I am good at, then why not let me practice it?!"

"Because it is not wanted Arthur, if you're good at stealing then do you practice doing so Arthur? Magic and theft are different things, but they have the same moral and social concept. They bring shame and are not wanted among people; they bring fear and disorder Arthur. I gave you an option of finding something else, which I recommend starting with it from now."

Scott then rose from chair and walked into the house, not once making eye contact with Arthur, more to the latter likes. He couldn't stand straight; even the railing couldn't hold him now, so he trampled to the rocking chair Scott was sitting on. He needed to empty his mind, to calm his nerves and he knew exactly where to go.

Meanwhile the castle was bustling with life, but not a pleasant one, it was the ruckus of a disaster. Red hot flames threatened to lick the outer walls of the east building of the palace and burn everything in it; they came from the stables near the castle or what used to be the stables and now was a burning chunk of timber. Servants ran in and out of the fire, dumping water on the flames in attempt to dowse it, but it hardly did anything in face of the raging fire eating at the offered stables wood.

"Bring more water here; don't let it reach the castle!" Yao the Joker ordered loudly at the workers, pointing with his hand to where they should dump the water. "Quickly! Work faster!"

The heat was frustrating and the sun didn't help at all in putting out the fire, especially since everyone was probably sick and thirsty by now. The fire was draining all what was left from water in the castle and clearly it had no effect, another way to waste away water in this unforgiving drought, and a reason for buying water from other kingdoms. It was unknown why or how did the fire start, but by the time it was caught it had eaten up half of the bushes at the side of the stables and started with the first horse-shed.

This method was clearly not efficient in putting out the fire, because it kept spreading as if nothing hampered it. _Hampering it! Yes, we need to hamper it, to line up borders…_ "Will! Get me the chief guard! Will where are you?" Yao just had an idea to hinder the flames, it was not the best, but it was all they could do with so little time and resources.

The chief guard was standing with the few soldiers surrounding the fire location; he was an old man in his forties, yet still with the spirit of a young soldier. His name was Will, and without him the royal guards would've gone lost and let the castle with weaklings to guard it. The Jack moved closer to him hurriedly, wanting immediate attention.

"Will, I have an idea."

"Oh Jack, yes, what is it?"

"We could line the fire up, we'll need to build dirt and rock borders around it, we don't have enough water will and I am not wasting what's left on a silly fire. Throw dirt at the fire, and let it burn out by itself."

"I get what you're pointing at, but what if we fail, there's a high risk that the fire would reach the castle."

"I prefer the stables to burn completely rather than the castle to burn, don't you agree? Anyway, nothing bad will come from trying; at least it's a better chance than using water."

"I agree. Leave it to me, I'll spread the order." He then turned back to the guards, giving them instructions on what is hopefully the new plan to put out the flames.

"I hope this works, or we are doomed…" The Jack Yao muttered to himself as the servants started hauling dirt at the blazing flames.

On the other side in the west building, the young prince was in his usual ordeal. He and the maids had tried to get the queen to eat, but she had fiercely kicked them out, shouting at them and locking up the doors. While the maids were terrified and obeyed, her child didn't give up and kept pounding at the door with the tray of food by his side.

"Mother! Mother! Mama please come out! Don't do this, you'll starve yourself mama! Don't leave me please, answer me!" he kicked the door now from frustration. "I know you can hear me! Snap out of it! Don't let me do this! The you I know wouldn't allow her child to be ignored like this! Don't ignore me mama! What do I do without you?" He was becoming desperate in his last words, he was tired of having his voice sore every day from calling after his mother and wished that all of this hadn't happened, and then he would still be in his mother's loving lap and under his father's guidance.

Alfred felt his throat dry, but he knew that the maids wouldn't spare him any more water, since he had just drank an hour ago. The heat was getting to him, especially since there was a fire nearby, he walked around to the veranda to overlook the progress, but as it seemed, it was not much in front of the flaring fire.

The queen was in her quarters, sitting at the window overlooking the scene under her: servants and guards running around and carrying soil to where the fire should be. She couldn't see it from where she looked, but that somehow didn't make her panic, she was very calm considering that a fire could eat her alive. But that quietness was not from naught, it was from the calming effect of a certain visitor. Today she waited for them eagerly, it was only a few hours till sunset and then her guest would arrive. This guest only came at night, regardless of the hour, bringing with it silence and vacancy, filling the queen's heart with tingling.

She had lost count of the time she sat on the window, staring aimlessly at the garden till the sun had reached just above the fortress wall. Unbeknownst to her, Alfred was still outside the door with the food tray, occasionally knocking on her door in hope she would finally open. He had now been waiting for almost two hours, and only God knows where he was getting all this patience and will from. Inside on the other hand, was an entirely different world to the queen, the magical feeling filling her up and lifting her spirits as the first signs of her visitor's arrival started to play at her mind.

She always felt elated and giggly when her visitor came, as if she had fallen in love all over again waiting for her beloved to come. She became nervous, constantly glancing at the mirror seeing if her hair was in this way or that, or that if her dress fitted her nicely and was to her visitor's liking or not, if her make-up was good, if her face showed tiredness, if her attire was appealing enough, and a million other ifs that fill up a woman's head. While she was looking at the mirror something unusual happened, as a soft tint of lavender filled the air, hinting that her visitor was due to arrive any second now which was very early to his occasional visits as they were always late at night.

She waited for a few more minutes, guessing she was wrong when nothing happened, and moved to the window to get some air and soothe her electrified nerves, but as she turned the window closed abruptly in her face. She gasped and took a few steps back, stopping when she felt a presence ghosting her back, then spun around to look at a small haze of grey surrounding what looked like an oversized firefly. Her breath sharpened slightly at the sight of the precious thing, her heartbeat hammering through her chest. When she tried to reach for it, it moved back and flew above her head, then swirled around her body to rest right between her eyes, yet still not touching her.

The little thing then flickered abruptly backwards to a safe distance from the queen, leaving her puzzled to what was going on, but she remained silent waiting for what would happen next. The light then flickered twice, and shone more brightly than ever, forming a bright haze around it, but it was not random; it hid a form that was materializing slowly behind the light. The queen was startled when she noticed the form shaping behind, it looked so familiar to her, so… warm, and it was a man's figure.

The texture of the body was so perfect she had to stare, and with every showing feature she stepped closer to the man in front of her. Nervous would be an easy word for her, she shook and tutted every so often, slowly reaching for him… then _touch_. She gasped slightly as her hand actually hit something, a hard chest, it was real, even as she smoothed her hand over the silk robes she felt everything, the texture of the clothe between her fingers and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She couldn't believe her eyes, not that reality opposed her, but it was too good to be true and she feared to believe it, she feared to believe something was real when it was an illusion, she feared someone would enter and crash her little illusion, to point out that there was nobody there, that she had gone mad, that she was hallucinating.

But till now, it didn't seem like it, everything looked real and alive to her, albeit a little disoriented and foggy, but then she blamed it on her tired mind to create such an unclear replica. Her hands roamed freely over the front of the man, feeling every dip in his torso, she almost stepped the line, but then reminded herself that there were morals to abide even if it was an illusion of her creation, and it was a man after all. She daren't look at his face, but she knew who he was, whom would she replicate other than him; all clues said the same. The same smell, touch, the feel of silk draped over his body, the curves and form of his body and the endless details that she noticed about him were all the same; except that in the back of her head something screamed: imposter! Traitor! Stay away! And an even smaller voice that she didn't know where it came from, calling 'Mother'. That smaller voice was the voice that shook her out of her trance, when was the last time she had been called that? Why would anyone call her that? Who would call her that? Wait… why would that word seem so foreign to her when she had been called that for the past 7 years? When that word filled her heart with joy, when she used to be filled with live whenever she was called that. She had longed to hear that word all her life, so why had she abandoned it?

Outside Alfred, her son, was kicking the door as hard as his little feet could, the abandoned tray of food by his side, 'how vigorous he was! Waiting for hours at his mother's door just to feed her, the mother that had abandoned him, she didn't deserve his love, and he doesn't deserve her treatment' the maids passing by him gossiped, glancing him pitiful looks. Yet the prince didn't still his efforts, and kept at his mother's door steps.

"Mother! Come out! Please! Mother eat at least! You'll starve yourself to death like this! What would I do if you were to die as well?! Don't you care! Ha? Mum! Answer me!" He kicked the door. "Don't ignore me! I know you're in there listenin' ta every word! Mum! Stop this! What would it do if you hid yourself like this? Bring dad back? Hah? No it won't! Answer me!" He started thrashing at the door with his hands and legs, rattling the huge door dangerously, he was so loud that the jack had to be called to calm the prince.

"Alfred…?" the queen weakly said from inside, what was she doing with this fake illusion of hers when her child was outside. How long had she ignored him, oh her baby! The thought of him waiting outside alone for all these days frightened, _he must feel abandoned, he must hate me now, how could I leave my child?_ How **could** she have forgotten him, she had not known, how can a mother forget her only child?

"Al… Al…fred… *cough cough*" When she tried to speak, she only coughed and stuttered, her throat was dry and her head was spinning. _How long has it been since she had last eaten?_ She couldn't even speak, and her feet felt like jelly, but before she fell two arms circled her shoulders and straight pulled her into a hug. She knew that it had been her imaginary husband that had caught her, but an unsettling feeling that clouded her chest and tightened her breathing told her to run, run as fast as she can; yet curiosity took the best of her and she looked up to glance at her captor's face, and that had been perhaps the greatest mistake she had done in her life. Brown eyes scanned his face from chin to cheeks, to lips, to nose, and then finally eyes, those beautiful sky blue eyes that used to be filled with life were now no more than two black craters staring emptily at her. She was terrified, she couldn't escape no matter how much she struggled, his grip over her was iron; but when she looked again into those eyes she didn't see emptiness, instead she saw another pair of eyes staring back at her, the eyes of the real person behind all of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _ **For you whom have already started this, well I'm sorry I didn't clarify it at first, but now I did- and the details I wanted to say about this story are in chapter one. Again sorry for not being able to clarify earlier- also as you know that fanfiction is an arse - for description space, i didn't have space to say that mostly all of the original hetalia card-verse characters are present here, idk if all, but I may add a few hetalia characters that aren't involved in card-verse here.**_

 _ **Toodles!;)**_

 **Enchanted forest**

Arthur was lost in thought: would he follow himself or his father? He was given the privilege of finally entering the family but by the cost of his magic. _What to do? Or no… Where to go?_ And he knew exactly where to.

It had been a while since Arthur last entered the forest; he had been too busy with his father to bother visiting the enchanted place. He was afraid that he would be rejected for taking so long, he had never been outside the forest for an entire month, and he had not seen Arya or any fairy all the while either. The forest was still as majestic as ever, with tall pine trees guarding its border's and thick layers of green barricading the sky and sun allowing only shimmers of light to illuminate the tiny trail cutting through the trees. He treaded carefully inside, peeking around him for any sense of life or malice even, he had never been more afraid in his life. Magic, he must agree, is a dangerous and fearful thing when ignored and Arthur had just ignored a most powerful force. Most of all he felt dejected when he reached halfway and still had not seen a single form of life, he felt completely abandoned, but as soon as the dark feeling filled his heart fairies and pixies popped out of nowhere, surrounding him in a dazzling halo as if trying to cheer him up. Arthur felt his spirits lift immediately now that half of his worries were gone, but still he felt a tinge of worry about Arya, as she supplied herself with magic mainly from him. Without Arthur's magic, Arya could've never existed or materialized herself to what she was now.

He was sure that she would very mad at him if her situation allowed her, that means if she still had her body that is. As Arthur reached the centre of the forest and didn't find her, his eyes teared up with guilt, as he was now sure that Arya was mad at him. He started looking for her around the pond and in the cascading trees that surround it, in the small bushes that surround the territory, in the water, up in tree branches… everywhere he could think of. That all except the majestic olive tree (or at least what he figured to be an olive tree), Arthur had never really attempted to get too close to it, it gave him a tingly feeling that took hours to go numb, making him nervous and jumpy all the while. The other reason is that that tree was very sacred, almost holy in its presence, not only because of its serene surrounding, or the fact that it's _this_ deep into the heart of the forest and that it looks nothing like the rest of the place, or the heavy air that befalls it, but to Arthur the mere knowledge that this tree had lived a millennium and is probably immortal, gives it its own royal hue. As sure as Arthur was that this tree was sacred, he was also sure that this intimidating feeling he always had when he approached it had something to do with him being a wizard, and that if any other wizard did approach it they would feel the same. The same as he was feeling right now, but doses lower, because he bet that none would have the courage to get this close to the grand tree, but never as close as to touch it really. He felt ecstatic with so little distance between him and the core, his heart was beating so hard he thought it might just pop out of his chest in both excitement and dread, he had never dared to come close to the mysterious little island in the middle of the pond, nor even tread this far on the hazy water lilies, wavering with each step he took under his weight. At one time he had to stop, he had gotten _really_ close to it, just a few petals and he'd be on that forbidden place, but he just stopped and stared around; never had he seen the place from here, to him it looked wide and majestic now like a throne hall, and the tree wasn't a king: it was the emperor.

A little behind that tree was a curious thing, wiggling around and trying to take a better look. Arthur, at first ignored it thinking it was just his vision playing tricks, but after looking thoroughly the curious little thing was green, was slender, floating and had a very distinct halo to it, very ominous and close to Arya's, but too insignificant to her. But then, pop! Arthur remembered that due to some serious lack of magic, because of a certain someone- him- she might've shrunk, making her more aggressive than she would've already been.

"Arya, I can see you, no matter how small you've become." Arthur advised to the hiding figure. "And I'm sure that the tree wouldn't like you hiding behind it."

"Oh and so you now talk tree language? I had no idea, oh wait how would I, and you were barely here! God Arthur I thought you might've lost your magic all of a sudden! Or that you went somewhere and that I wouldn't see you till you were suddenly, I don't know, grown?"

"Arya calm down, I was just busy, and I still don't get how you can travel to the castle yet not to my room."

"I need magically induced places, you know that I solely exist on magic, you, this forest, and the castle and wherever else I might find."

"That's awesome, so you just pop around these places whenever you feel like it? Wha-"

"Don't change the subject Arthur, this is serious I could've disappeared if I hadn't stuck around the tree, and now get here I need magic."

"Oh, okay, but does that mean that I have to get closer? I think you better move not me, also..."

He couldn't talk anymore as Arya was suddenly merging with him, her way to absorb magic. It felt mostly tingly, like having hundreds of shudders go through your entire body, oh and your feet get numb, not nice. Still Arthur didn't mind, he had gotten used to it after years of this routine.

"Ah... um, Arya... So if I were to go away what would you do? Can't I induce a magical field around me so that you can teleport straight to me whenever you need?"

"Why are you saying this? Are you being sent somewhere Arthur?" He could hear the need and panic neatly hidden in her voice, but he didn't say anything, as he was just making precautions: What if he had to leave someday, find a job or go study abroad?

"Well no, but it's still important, I'm not going to live here forever am I? What if I had to go study or we went on vacation let's say, or any very possible reason for me to leave home? What would you do then, wither and die until I come by again? Spend your days by the tree?"

"I am sure that we will never need that, well not till the next few years I suppose, but anyway you would have grown enough to learn more about magic." She said just as easily, as if were meant to be. Arya's words always made Arthur wary, because she often spoke the truth, the facts, not just some passing comments of her own believes, but always of the future.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I know, I just do Arthur. Stop asking me how or why whenever you see me." She looked uncomfortable, like he had poked a wound on her skin, so he let go of the topic as it started.

"So..." he felt very awkward starting a conversation with her now, as they never really talked recently. Arya, as Arthur noticed, was the kind to like him when he was smaller a lot more, as most of the people did. "Do you know what's going to happen to the kingdom now, miss know-it-all?"

"This is not going to a place we like, well, all as in all kingdoms. We feared this day would come; it was just a legend- a myth- in the spirit world, but now it is a truth, and believe me Arthur when I tell you that I don't know what's going to happen from now on other than that the queen is going to die."

"What? The queen is going to die too?"

"Yes, it is said that she would die two seasons after the king, and that her death would be the start of a new season."

"So when she dies the drought will stop?"

"Well, the word season could have another meaning other than the usual one, but yes, that can work as well."

"Now I want her to die and live at the same time!"

"I think her death is for the best."

Arthur gawked at her. "Weren't you supposed to be a _good_ spirit? You want her dead?"

"It's for the best Arthur, she is growing psychotic with every passing day and someone is making use of that." She stopped to look at him, and then continued- as if she knew that he would question her knowledge. "Don't underestimate us Arthur, we know of every step that happens in the magic world, in or out, we can sense it and I say that the queen is being targeted. Also, her death would end the drought, not that she is doing anything useful anyway."

"What do you know Arya? What is happening?"  
"Your father is going out, and he wants you, that is what's happening." She stared sternly at him, clearly requesting him to leave, yet Arthur did not budge from his place nor did his gaze.

"I asked how you know."

"This is not the time."

"No time is the time for you, is it?"

"Arthur your father wants you now."

"What if you were lying?" He spat venomously at her, all the while glaring.

"Do you dare to question my words, boy?" Now Arya was hollering at him, with her face contorted in a hollow stare that sent chills down every man alive. Arthur was scared out of his clothes at her expression, he didn't even speak, but his body acted for him. Soon he was running out of the forest and towards his home, to really find a carriage outside the main entrance, with his father standing in front of it.

Until now, he hadn't noticed that his body was soaked with sweat nor that he was covered with cuts from the tree branches he passed and he surely wouldn't till he looked in a mirror hadn't his father remarked his rather 'rough' attire.

"Good Lord, what happened to you boy?" His father stopped him at the stairs and eyed his clothing and face. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Arthur didn't know what to say, he was still shocked from Arya and her words, and he was sure that his face was even paler than its daily paleness for his father to notice, so he did as every shocked ten years old did- he said the first thing on his mind.

"The queen is going to die." In his mind, he sounded like a whisper, something that barely the grass underneath him could hear, but in reality he sounded breathless and hoarse, his voice was wary enough for the carriage driver to hear. His father's eyes widened at the words and he quickly pulled Arthur away from the house into the surrounding meadow, hovering over him as if he did so he and Arthur would suddenly be in a secluded place.

"What are you saying Arthur? Who told you this?" His father was now inches away from his face, shaking him softly but fast enough to wake him from his stun.

"A-... Arya told me. W-well she didn't tell me that she is going to die, but she told me that the queen is not alright, and that is losing her mind and..." Arthur dared then to look at his father, just to see if he was listening to him or not. His father was not even looking at him; he was staring distantly at the forest with a solemn look in his eyes, deep in thought.

"Continue Arthur, and?"

"Arya told me that... if the queen died then the drought would end." The last part came out as a tiny whisper, even volumes lower than his previous whispered words. It was as if he was testing it on his tongue, and it felt heavy and grave, like all truths were. He knew then that Arya was right, that the queen's death would indeed stop the draught. He was also sure from his father's expression, he was still staring at the forest thoughtfully, but now he could see sorrow in his distant gaze, as if he was somewhere else entirely.

"I-is it true father?" Arthur asked shyly, trying to free his father from his trance. His father straightened up abruptly and looked back at him, then spoke.

"Did you know that she has a son?" Arthur nodded a yes. "He's around your age, maybe a year younger, but she loved him very much. And he loved her as well, and he still does. Well do I know if she loves him? I don't know." He stared at Arthur all the while he was talking. "You know why I don't know? Because she never comes out of her quarters now, rarely eats, rarely speaks, all the while the prince is standing at her door or around her wing to see if she ever came out or needed anything. That is how I know that he loves her." Arthur's eyes were wide now, he didn't know what happened in the castle or that things were that miserable over there, he knew he was supposed to feel sympathy towards the young prince, but he couldn't, why would he when he himself had lost his mother? He thought that the prince should just deal with it; at least his mother was still alive.

"Now imagine yourself in his shoes, imagine that your mother is still alive Arthur and that now I, as the law keeper and the Jack's current right hand, tell you that your beloved mother is to be suddenly sacrificed mere months after your father's also sudden death. Which would leave you orphaned and with nobody to aid you in this world. You thought that you would become king one day and that it was your destiny, but now other people are fighting for the throne and plans are made to either kill you or take you away, and one day a kingdom comes and infiltrates this land and takes over and thus the kingdom of Spades is no more- All of this because the queen was sacrificed to end a measly drought."

Arthur was now in tears, his father was mad at him, he was mad at Arthur for even considering the option, for being so insensitive, for the mere action of speech. Even if his father didn't say that, Arthur knew and for that he wept. He stood there, clutching his fist and covering his silent sobbing with the other arm, eyes focused on the ground.

"I'm sorry...hic... I'm sorry, I'm sorry.*Hic* I am sorry Father, please. I'm sorry...my queen... Please forgive me..." Arthur was now a child, he didn't care if he looked pitiful or if he had courage and spirit in him. He did not mind standing there, nailed to the ground all day if he had to, with his eyes glued to the ground. All he wanted now was for his father to speak, to tell him what to do and if he stayed silent, it meant that Arthur would hang his head low for the rest of the day and stay in his room. He didn't need anybody to tell him that he was grounded, he knows by himself, that he would stay silent in his room and sleep without dinner, that he would stay grounded until his father gave word and that whenever his father was home, he would stand beside his study door all the while he's there, waiting for his name to be called.

But, luckily, such an extravagant punishment was rare from his father, especially towards him, so he stood up and led Arthur to the staircase. He looked up at the house, then at the meadows and sighed.

"...Until later today Arthur." His father looked at him and said.

"Could you also apologize to the prince for me father? Please."

He didn't respond to that, but Arthur was sure that his father had silently agreed to it as he slowly walked into the coach and rode away.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_ :**

 **so this is the first fanfic I've ever written, I've published an unfinished story on wattpad, and I hope that I won't leave this one like I did with the that but if I was ever late in updating, it's because I have prepared these chapters previously and just posted them in one go. This is a very busy year for me so I probably won't be able to update at all this month, just so you guys know, this story contains angst, hurt, drama, adventure and some pretty serious characters and actions, and a deep story-line, and of course USUK/UKUS and its definitely gonna take more than 10 chapters to reach a climax even, because guys I'm four chapters in and the story hasn't EVEN started yet.**

 **(sorry, it's a bit long)**


End file.
